Talk:Go Candace
=Combine Pages?= Should this page be combined with the Go, Go, Phineas! page? The "Perry the Teenaged Girl" page is on the same page as "Perry the Platypus", although Couldn't Kick My Way Into Her Heart is separate from You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart. I only ask for consistency. --Rognik 00:51, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :That's a good point. I never really noticed that, although for consistency we should keep the songs apart. In that case, though, we'd have to separate Perry the Teenage Girl. I'll post a message on the talkpage. '' "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today." '' - Phineas Flynn ::I say it should be combined in one page, though the people of this wiki barely treat the Perry theme as an actual song, as evidenced here in its lacking of being listed in the episodes it has appeared in even though it easily is in the most episodes while it says another song is, I would correct it myself but I don't have every episode to watch to be sure. felinoel ~ (Talk) 08:12, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :::Actually, we only list the full version of the theme; the "dooby-dooby-doo-ba" part heard in most episodes doesn't count. '' "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today." '' - Phineas Flynn 09:18, October 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::Well that seems unfair since we don't do that for all the songs. felinoel ~ (Talk) 07:58, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :::::What do you mean? '' "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today." '' - Phineas Flynn 08:08, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I mean that it is unfair to treat one song one way and several other songs another way? felinoel ~ (Talk) 02:27, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::::See here for my response. And I noticed we've been getting off topic about the perry theme, so should we merge go candace go with Go, Go, Phineas go? '' "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today." '' - Phineas Flynn 05:03, November 8, 2009 (UTC) In addition to Perry the Teenage Girl being treated as a variation of Perry's theme, the Theme Song now has two more variations: the extended version from Quantum Boogaloo and the Christmas version. Go Candace needs to be merged into Go, Go, Phineas for consistency. Unless anyone can provide a better reason why not, this will be done later this week. — RRabbit42 16:50, November 16, 2009 (UTC) I agree RRabbit, plus we SHOULD put kick my way with snuck your way --The Secret Agent Snack That Smiles Back (Talk) 05:11, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Shouldn't the song just be named Go Candace instead of Go Candace Go?--Psychopulse 17:07, December 6, 2009 (UTC) RE: Combine Pages? This is a great idea. Go Candace Go is just a variation of Go, Go, Phineas. Bigtime43 00:09, December 22, 2009 (UTC) DO NOT COMBINE! I DO NOT WANT TO! Hi. Sorry about the headline. Okay...ARE YOU ALL CRAZY! You think Go Candace Go is meant to be combined with Go, Go, Phineas! Hmmmm, that's funny. Go Candace Go might remind my little brother of Go Diego Go....anyway, if you combine, I'll sue the person who started this! (Although I don't have a lawyer) So, DON'T COMBINE! If you agree, reply. Once you reply, you'll save Go Candace Go! (I'M NOT NEVEL FROM ICARLY, FOR EVERYONE'S IMFORMATION) So please reply! The hope of this topic...and the song...depends on it! :The goal is consistency. As noted, the song is based on "Go, Go, Phineas" (which is actually "Go Go, Go, Phineas", according to the BMI listing). If we keep this as a separate song, then to be consistent, we need to split off all the other variations from their parent songs: Perry the Teenage Girl, Winter Vacation, et cetera. Combining them is along the same lines as listing everything as the "Too Young" line even when it's about being too old, too female, "are you going to be like this all day", etc. :Right now, we have slightly more people in favor of combining variations together with their parent songs than we have people that want each variation to be treated as a separate song with its own page. Since it's pretty close, we may have to put it up for a vote. We typically run votes like this for about a month. Whatever we vote for would be applied to all existing song pages. — RRabbit42 (talk) 05:09, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, but if we combine "Go, Go, Phineas" and "Go Candace Go", we'll have to combine "Couldn't Kick His Way Right Into Her Heart" with "Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart." Trust me, I don't want that to happen. "Well, my work here is done," -Ferb - IchokaSuzumi666 14:07, December 31, 2009 (UTC)